Kouko Kaga
Kōko Kaga is a freshman law student at Banri's university. She was in love with her childhood friend Mitsuo, but later she started to develop feelings for Banri due to his extreme kindness and in the end they started dating and became a couple. Appearance Kōko Kaga has long light golden brown hair and hazel eyes. She normally wears a pink lip gloss/lip stick and high heels. Considered highly attractive to most boys, Kōko wears a lot of stylish clothes in her daily life. Her hair is normally worn down and not tied up. She has long wavy hair that goes just below her waist, and she also has little "flicks" similar to curls at the ends of her hair. Kōko is normally seen wearing pink nail polish. Because Koko comes from a very wealthy family, she can afford to dress in the latest fashion and because of this, many of the girls at the university envy her. She seems to resemble Taiga. Personality Koko's personality is very hard to explain because it usually always changes when it comes to Mitsuo and later Banri. She can be very mean. For example, when she sees Mitsuo transfer to a new college, she hits him with a bouquet of red roses. She is also extremely rude to any girl who gets too close to Mitsuo (or Banri), such as her making fun of Chinami Oka in episode 4. When she is with Tada Banri she is really kind and honest and depends on him a lot. Due to Koko's wealthy and rich family, she is raised with formal and strict ways of expression. This often makes her talk and behave quite differently compared to the other students. However, when she is with Banri she feels relaxed and calm, and doesn't hesitate to share her inner feelings with him. Despite being attractive and happy on the outside, she often feels lonely and unseen. Kaga honestly wants to be a good girlfriend to Banri but she doesn't know how to and hopes that she can improve. As seen in episode 19, she also has a perverted side on her. History Kōko is Mitsuo's childhood friend and she has been with him for as long as she can remember. Both of them entered the same elementary school, high school and had once taken a calligraphy class together. Despite their closeness to one another, Kōko's love for him appears to be unrequited. Kōko ends up following Mitsuo to his current college secretly and as she knew that Mitsuo had been lying to her about enrolling to their affiliated college back when they graduated from high school. She holds back her rage for four months and finally slaps Mitsuo with the rose bouquet upon seeing him happily walking to the university with Tada Banri during the entrance ceremony. Due to her history with Mitsuo, primarily with her stalking habits and overly-obsessive love for him, Kōko is always being avoided by Mitsuo. Plot Kōko is a freshman law student at Banri's university. She is also in the same Sport science class as Banri. Careful of how she looks, to all appearances she is the perfect lady. In their first year of elementary school, she was friends with Mitsuo. In that time, she made a promise to marry Mitsuo, and ever since had been making her plans so that everything would come out perfect, and showing them off to Mitsuo. Since they now both attend the same university, she asks Banri about Mitsuo's schedule, relentlessly following after him. She meets Banri Tada and many other new friends. But as her friendship with Banri is increasing, Banri Tada confesses to her, much to her shock. But eventually, she falls for him and they become a couple. Other Appearances Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Kōko appeared in the game as a supporting character, and the only character of Golden Time series to be appeared in the game. Quotes *''"It makes me wish you were smaller about this size, Then I could keep you with me all the time, I'd feed you, put you to bed, change your clothes, and keep you in my bag. So no one will steal you! Ultimately, I'd put you on a sushi roll and eat you up."'' - Kōko Kaga to Banri *''"If a person you love doesn't love you back, you're worthless. That's what I always told to myself."'' - Kōko Kaga *''"Worrying about rejection may be the same as rejecting yourself."'' - Kōko Kaga *''"Don't go anywhere that I can't reach you! Stay with me forever! I love you, Tada-kun."'' - Kōko's confession to Banri Trivia *She doesn't seem know how to cook, as seen in Episode 13, where she tricks Banri Tada into believing she was cooking yakisoba by herself, until Banri saw her pouring boxed yakisoba. She is very embarrassed about this, even thinking spending the summer vacation on cooking classes. * Kõko in Episode 19 is seen to have a perverted side. As she deseperatly want Banri Tada to have s*x with her in Paris. References Category:Characters Category:Female